70728 Battle for Ninjago City
70728 Battle for Ninjago Ciy set released in May 2014 containing Techno Zane, Techno Jay, Techno Lloyd, Samurai X (Nya), two Nindroid Warriors, one Nindroid Drone, Golden Master (The Overlord), the Lightning and Ice Techno-Blade, eleven Silver Sword, three Golden Little Striker and two Silver Little Striker , one Golden Saw-Axe, one Blade Axe, two Golden Blade (part of the door), two Golden Bowie Knives,one Nin-Jo, a Ice Glider, a dojo for the Ninja, a zipline for Lloyd, and a Tri Walker Mech. LEGO.com Description Defend the awesome Ninjago Temple against OverLord's attacks! The huge evil OverLord has powered up and is threatening to take over New Ninjago City. Help the Ninjas to defend the Ninjago temple using its awesome array of hidden features. Plan your strategy in the control room and activate the catapult stairs to send intruding Nindroids flying. Evade laser-cannon fire from OverLord and retaliate by triggering the tower’s dual catapult and hidden disc shooter. Zoom down the zip line from the roof with Lloyd, spin the rotating walls to reveal hidden weapons, and glide into battle with Jay. Outsmart those Nindroid invaders and lock them up in the prison! Includes 8 minifigures with assorted weapons and accessories: Jay, Lloyd, Zane, Nya, OverLord and 3 Nindroids. *Includes 8 minifigures with assorted weapons and accessories: Jay, Lloyd, Zane, Nya, OverLord and 3 Nindroids *Ninjago Temple features huge entrance doors, dragon windows, rotating walls with hidden weapons, catapult stairs, Ninja control room with computer, cool tools, hidden Ninja sleeping areas, kitchen with grill and sausages, prison for Nindroids, dragon tower with dragon head, flags, dual catapult and hidden disc shooter, roof with hidden shooter cannon, secret Ninja entrance, zip line and golden decorative elements *Also includes iconic Ninjago entrance arch and tree *OverLord features firing laser cannon, huge golden claws, giant mechanical posable legs, golden and red translucent elements *Zane’s glider features 2 flick missiles, golden and translucent elements *Weapons include a translucent yellow Techno-Blade for Jay, blue Techno-Blade for Zane, 8 *Ninja swords, Nindroid dagger, droid axe and sword, plus a cool gold and black weapon with red element for OverLord *Accessories include a translucent blue shield for Zane *Make Ninja battle plans in the control room *Grill sausages in the kitchen to feed the Ninja warriors *Activate the catapult stairs to send a Nindroid flying! *Spin the walls to access hidden weapons *Fire the disc shooter at OverLord *Trigger the catapults from the tower *Zoom down the zip line from the roof with Lloyd *Shoot the flick missiles from Zane’s glider *Capture Nindroids in the prison *Ninjago Temple measures over 13” (33cm) high, 15” (36cm) wide and 7” (14cm) deep *Tree measures over 3” (9cm) high, 3” (9cm) wide and 4” (12cm) deep *Temple entrance arch measures over 4” (12cm) high, 4” (12cm) wide and 1” (3cm) deep *OverLord stands over 5” (14cm) tall *Zane’s glider measures over 1” (3cm) high, 7” (18cm) long and 1” (5cm) wide Notes *This is currently the largest Ninjago set. *The Overlord is exclusive to this set. Gallery 707283.png 707281.png|The Set Entirely Category:2014 Sets Category:2014 Category:Ninjago: Rebooted